Her Between The Past And The Future
by XxTomoriYuexX
Summary: Things were peaceful when days went pass by after earth eleven left. But how can things change drastically when some group of teenagers came to Raimon saying that they want Earth for themselves but with a different perspective? Going to different worlds, battling beside soccer? how confused can the team get. But things can get even more troubling if you read it.


_**Hello readers! I'm new here so pls bear my story if ever you are interested. Anyways, this story was already published on wattpad and it's already in chapter 9. If you want to read it then go ahead. And also pls follow me on wattpad or/and here in . Anyways let's start the PROLOGUE.**_

Excitement is the only thing that they'd been feeling ever since their battle at Grand Celestia Galaxy and saved the whole universe through playing soccer nonstop to also improve their skills. (Don't know what really happened to the other planets cuz it's already a long time since I watched Inazuma 11 Go Galaxy. All I know is that the other planets were saved.)

They had been waiting impatiently inside the Galaxy Nauts Gou as it slowly flew towards their planet which will take hours for them to arrive seeing that the planet, that's filled with so much water, landforms and living beings, were not yet to be seen. They're just sitting at their own seat boredly watching the stars in front of them, the others just went to their respective rooms to do what they're usually doing or rest. And the only ones who's there are Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Tetsukado, Manabe, Minaho, Sakura and Matatagi. No one's been talking since until someone broke it.

"How long do we have to wait? Are we even moving? How long does it take to go back to Earth anyway!!" The pink haired female of the team yelled, putting her arm on the armrest and held her chin, pouting. "It's so boring just sitting here."

"Why don't you just join the others go to their rooms then? you're annoying." The male beside her shot back, looking extremely annoyed at how loud her voice is.

"What did you say!?!"

The two started bickering and insults were thrown back and forth while the others were trying to calm them down by putting some space between the two before they attack eachother physically.

"Stop fighting you two!!"

"Calm down Sakura, just ignore what Matatagi said to you, though he can be irritating sometimes..." Tetsukado said to the angered pinkette but mumbled the last part to himself. "Besides fighting won't do anything, so I suggest that the two of y--"

"Shut it you!" the two chorused, looking at Tetsukado then back with eachother again.

"Why don't we settle this through soccer then?"

"Tch. A weakling like you as my opponent? As if!"

"You!"

Sakura pounced over Matatagi making the said boy fall to the ground and Sakura sitting on top of him.

"Get off of me!"

"Not until I can land a fist on your face!"

"Stop it guys!" The others tried to stop the two angry players of Earth eleven but luck was not on their side as Matatagi rolled over making him on the top and Sakura at the bottom.

Tenma ran to stop Matatagi from doing anything further to hurt the pinkette and succeeded. "Stop it already. Hurting each other won't do anything!" The captain of the team said, looking at Matatagi and Sakura as Aoi was helping her sit up.

"Sorry, captain." Sakura apologized a look of guilt was shown on her face and so did Matatagi's.

"Besides, it's fun seeing you two fight for over nothing. Like a girl who always rants over everything just to get the attention of her lover." A teasing voice mused.

Making the two blushed in embarrassment then glared at the certain detective player as Minaho held a grin, holding his chin between his two fingers. The glaring soon stopped as the whole room shakes. "What was that?" Shinsuke asked, looking worried. Then a robotic voice rang around the room "Warning. There's some disturbance happening around the control room, please fasten your seatbelts for safety... warning--" Everyone hurridly ran to their seats but before they could reach it, the room starts to shake again, making the others stumble and fall to the ground. The lights around the room flickered rapidly resulting it to a black out.

"Kyaaa!!!"

"I can't see a thing!"

"Who's holding my arm so tight!?"

"Why would it have to be a black out!?!"

Screams erupted the room as it continues to shake nonstop. When it already stopped shaking and the lights were finally turned on. The door opened revealing the other members of Earth eleven with a worried look on their faces. "Are you guys okay?"

"W-we're fine, Shindou-san." Tenma said. Sitting up while holding his head. The others were laying around the floor tiredly.

"What happened here?" The goalkeeper of the team asked, looking around the room. Curious as to why they are not sitting on their respective seats with the seatbelts on.

"Something funny happened making us all stood from our seats to stop them, next the shaking happened and here we are." Minaho said. Making the others turn to the side to look at him and sweatdropped. There, Minaho, in his detective stance, was sitting crosslegged on Manabe and Tetsukado at the very bottom, looking very blue "G-get off of me..." he pleaded desperately before something appeared from his mouth.

"Ah! Don't let Tetsukado's spirit get away!"

"Grab it quickly before he dies!"

"Oh Tetsukado, don't you die on me!"

Everyone panicked, except for the calm ones ,which is Shindou, Tsurugi, Ibuki, Matatagi and Zanakurou, who just watched the others amusingly and felt pity for the latter.

Oh, poor poor Tetsukado.

The sun was already setting when the train came back, landing swiftly on the ground, the door opened and the team came out, some dashing out and some were just calmly walking. Two figures welcomed them back, one being the chairman of Japan youth soccer association, and the coach of Teikoku and trainer of Raimon. The team stopped infront of the two and then greeted them with excitement.

"I see that you are still the same as ever after those happened." Kidou said, referring to Tenma. Being serious as ever. Tenma just scratched the back of his head embarrassingly and chuckled sheepishly.

Shindou went beside Tenma and looked at the two adults. Curious. "Where's Endou-san?" Shindou asked. The others looked around then realized that the grayish browned haired boy was right. The Raimon team was not here as well. Shindou knew something's wrong, but remained still about it. They expected that Endou, Kirino and the others would be joining Gouenji and Kidou to welcome them back, as they promised before leaving, but they didn't. Maybe they were just late and was practicing at their school, they're not gonna break their promise, or, are they? That would be so not them if they did.

Kidou remained silent while gouenji lowered his head, hiding the guilt from the Earth Eleven's line of sight, except for Tsurugi who narrowed his eyes when he saw it. That got the team felt some cold and heavy silent coming from the two adults after shindou mentioned the first soccer freak of raimon before Tenma.

"Kidou-san? Gouenji-san?"

"You all worked really hard, it's best if you go home and take a rest..." Gouenji stepped in, his face void of any emotion. "But, could you, at least, tell us what's wrong?" Tenma asked. Looking strainght at Gouenji's eyes while the man tried to avert his. "Gouenji-sa-"

"Go home." Gouenji said. "But-"

"No buts. It's getting late, so go home and have a rest for now."

"Ah, y-yes." Tenma hesitated. "Let's go guys."

The others followed their captain. Seperating after to go to their own routes to go home. The last ones were Tenma, Shindou, Tsurugi and Shinsuke, who were silently walking, still not talking because of what happened earlier. That was not the Gouenji Shuuya they know. He is the person who would face all difficulty coming his way. Even if it meant becoming rogue to the sociaty.

After the long silence, they decided that they would visit Raimon first before they go to their homes then jump onto their bed and sleep. Going there was peaceful but was still tense around the air. The area was quiet, way too quiet to be exact. There were no people walking around the place that they thought there should at least 2 or 3 people walking around. It was not much of an isolated area to walk on since the place was bright enough to not see a man who would rob or kidnap you at the corner.

Seeing their school at the distance, the four hurriedly walked and walked passed the gates to the field the Raimon team were practicing at. But when they reached the field, no one was there. There were no balls around or a dirty goalpost to be seen that could indicate that someone used it awhile ago. What they saw was the opposite, the field was all clean, no scratches or dirts on the post and the grass were all healthy.

"That's strange. They should be here practicing." Tenma said. Then they went to the soccer building and found it the same as the field. They also checked the school and at every room but still found it just the same as the previous two. They finally gave up looking and walked out of their school to go home.

While walking, Shindou thought that something happened while they were away, in which resulted that the people in the town were scared to come out of their houses. Or maybe they were just too agitated since it's just 30 minutes ago after they came back to Earth.

"First, the town was isolated and now the school? Now I'm starting to think that we're in an apocalypse movie." Shinsuke joked. Making the others chuckled with him.

Walking now peacefully and relaxed, the tension and awkwardness around the air were gone. They missed this. So much. But that silence was stopped when a charming sound of music rang in their ears.

They turned 90 to the left where the beautiful sound had came from and saw a girl standing in the middle of the riverbank playing a violin. Her hair was rosy pink tied into two pigtails. She's wearing a light blue cardigan, a light pink sleeveless shirt underneath, a black denim pants, and a simple white sneakers. The sun and the river behind her only enlightened her figure even more than the music she's making with her instrument.

The four of them were all shocked at the familiar looking ace defender of Raimon standing at the riverbank but the one who was most shock was none other than Shindou Takuto himself, seeing his childhood best friend playing a violin made him shock and confused but what confused him the most was his childhood best friend was wearing a girl's clothes but assumed that maybe the pinkette had made a bet with a certain teal headed boy and lost. But what about him playing a violin was out of the story.

They snapped out of their shock state when the music stopped and a solid silence hugged the air. The four Earth Eleven players looked at the pinkette who was looking back at them with the same expression they had earlier and examined the four of them one by one but when her eyes finally landed on Shindou, their eyes locked. Her azure eyes clashing with his brown ones. leaving them thinking of only nothing but what the other is thinking right now. The others used to say that 'the eyes are the windows of the soul', but why can't they find out what's behind those beautiful eyes they're looking at?

The two stayed a little longer like that but the azure eyed pinkette was the first one to tear her gaze away -much to Shindou's disappointment- and quickly put her violin on its case and scurried off at top speed. Leaving Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou and Shinsuke dumbfounded.


End file.
